


Ceci n'est pas une pipe

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Parce qu'il y a pipe, et Pipe. Et qu'un petit PWP, ça fait toujours plaisir !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Enjoy !

Sherlock lécha le bout, sensuellement. Il passa sa langue sur la fente, savourant le goût un peu âcre.

Il jeta la tête en arrière, reprenant son souffle, les yeux à demi fermés de plaisir, puis le repris en bouche. Il savait que s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment précis, il aurait eu des yeux complètement noirs, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir ayant grignotées tout l'iris.

Il creusa les joues, voulant bien ressentir chaque contour de la tige. Il fut incapable de retenir un gémissement, qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

Aspirer puis relâcher, et recommencer. C'était si simple et pourtant si bon !

Il senti que cela touchait à sa fin, et que le bâton turgescent allait bientôt être vide grâce à ses soins. Alors il accéléra encore le mouvement, essayant de ressentir chaque sensation au maximum.

Enfin, il senti la dernière bouffée arriver dans sa bouche, et il la savoura autant qu'il put.

Rassasié, il se permit enfin de relâcher la pression et de se détendre.

« Vraiment, la pipe est bien meilleure que la cigarette ! » se dit-il en posant celle-ci sur la table basse.

* * *

Et voilà :D

Et oui, comme le dit le titre, ce texte ne parle pas d'une pipe, mais d'une pipe !

L'idée m'est venue en relisant mon édition complète des aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Oui, mon esprit fait des associations bizarres !

Un petit coucou à Clelia Kerlais, qui m'a inspiré la forme de cette petite histoire avec ses fics _Rien vu, Rien entendu_ et _Make me beg for Mercy, Twice_. Allez la lire !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours ! :)

…

Comment ça vous êtes frustrées ?

Très bien, alors voici un petit bonus :

**BONUS**

Sherlock se redressa dans son fauteuil, ayant en entendu un bruit. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait John, les pupilles dilatées et le regardant d'un air affamé. Il s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme un félin guettant sa proie.

« - Mon dieu Sherlock, c'était le truc le plus érotique que tu ais jamais fait. »

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, où chacun se battaient pour la domination. John libéra rapidement l'érection de Sherlock de sa prison de tissu, puis commença à tracer un chemin de feu avec sa langue sur son torse, s'attardant sur un téton dressé, descendant inexorablement vers son objectif.

« Effectivement, cette pipe-là est tout aussi satisfaisante » fut la dernière pensée cohérente du détective avant que John ne le prenne en bouche.

**Fin du bonus**

Comment ça c'est encore plus frustrant ^.^ ?


End file.
